thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/Royal Family of the Pridelands
The Royal Family of the Pridelands is comprised of the reigning monarch, and his or her close relations. The Pridelands operates as an absolute monarchy, in which the current monarch exercises supreme governing authority as both the head of state and head of government. Official Residence The official residence of the monarch is Pride Rock, where the king or queen lives with his or her faithful subjects, the lionesses, as well as his or her family. It is also where official business is conducted. Members This is a list of current members of the royal family.(Bolded text indicates senior members) * HM The King '''and '''HM The Queen (The monarch and his mate) * HRH Princess Kiara '''and HRH Prince Kovu''' (The King's daughter and son-in-law) ** HRH Prince Denahi (The King's grandson) ** HRH Princess Belee (The King's granddaughter) * HRH The Prince Kion (The King's son) * HRH Prince Kopa and HRH Princess Clea (The King's son and daughter-in-law) ** HRH Prince Kenai (The King's grandson). ** HRH Princess Kiara (The King's granddaughter). * HM Sarabi, Queen Dowager (The King's mother) Family members without royal titles This is a list of members of the family that don't have royal titles. * Vitani and Kora (Prince Kovu's sister and her mate) ** Nita and Marigold (Prince Kovu's nieces, the King's grandnieces) * Bemba (Princess Clea's mother, Prince Kenai and Princess Kia's maternal grandmother) * Sarafina (The Queen's mother) * Timon and Pumbaa (The King's childhood guardians) ** Bunga (Adoptive nephew of Timon and Pumbaa, Member of the Lion Guard) * Ma (Timon's mother) * Naanda, Dwala, and Diku (The Queen Dowager's sisters, the King's aunts) * Ayla (Sarafina's sister, The Queen's aunt) Deceased Members This is a list of deceased members of the royal family. * HM King Mufasa (The King's father, The Queen Dowager's mate) * HM King Ahadi and HM Queen Uru (The King's paternal grandparents) * HM King Mohatu (The King's paternal great-grandfather, King Ahadi's father) * HM King Scar (King Ahadi and Queen Uru's son) * HM Queen Shari (The King's paternal great-grandmother, King Ahadi's mother) Accession to the throne The order of succession is based on equal primogeniture, meaning inheritance by the oldest surviving child without regard to gender. * Despite Prince Kopa's return, his younger siblings remain above him in the line of succession. In order to ascend to the throne, the heir apparent must walk to the top of Pride Rock and roar over his or her kingdom. The lionesses, in turn will roar back to signify their acceptance of the new monarch. Current line of succession 1. Princess Kiara 2. Prince Kion 3. Prince Kopa 4. Prince Denahi 5. Princess Belee 6. Prince Kenai 7. Princess Kia Advisors of the Royal Family Advisors are officials who are appointed by the ruling monarch to represent him or her in areas of the kingdom. They also offer advice or suggestions to the monarch regarding the governing of the kingdom. Current Advisors * Rafiki, Shaman of the Pridelands. * Zazu, Majordomo of Pride Rock. * Midnight Order of precedence The King or Queen of the Pridelands, as the Sovereign, is always first in the order of precedence. The King is followed by the Queen consort, the first in the order of precedence for females. Males The order of precedence for male members of the royal family is * King Simba * Prince Kion * Prince Kovu * Prince Kopa * Prince Denahi * Prince Kenai * Kora * Timon * Pumbaa * Bunga Females The order of precedence for female members of the royal family is * Queen Nala * Queen Sarabi * Princess Kiara * Princess Clea * Princess Belee * Princess Kia * Sarafina * Vitani * Nita * Marigold * Naanda * Dwala * Diku * Ayla * Ma Counsellors Counsellors are senior members of the Royal Family to whom the monarch, delegates certain state functions and powers when not in the Pridelands or unavailable to govern. Current Counsellors * Princess Kiara * Prince Kovu * Queen Sarabi * Vitani * Timon * Pumbaa * Naanda * Dwala * Diku * Ayla Duties * See Duties of the Royal Family Trivia * The Pridelanders don't use titles when referring to Simba and his family. * Ono is the only member of the Guard that refers to Kion's family by their titles. * Because Princess Kiara is the heir to the throne of the Pridelands, her younger brother, and Simba's third cub, Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard. * Kora and Vitani declined all of Simba's offers that would've benefited themselves and their daughters. ** The offer of Courtesy titles ** The offer for Nita and Marigold to be styled as princesses. ** The offer for Simba's grandnieces to be included in the line of succession. ** The offer for Nita and Mari to be presented to the inhabitants of the Pridelands. * Kiara understands the pressures, joys, and responsibilities of ruling better then Kopa does. * Ahadi abdicated the throne for the sake of Simba. * Kata and Maya are the only members of the pride that refer to Simba's family by their titles. * Simba withheld offering membership into the Royal family to Kora's family at Vitani's request. * At his birth, Ahadi decreed that Simba would hold precedence above Scar. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_royal_family Category:Blog posts